PDF documents, word processing documents, web pages, and other electronic documents conventionally present a linear reading experience. These types of document can be considered “2-dimensional,” “flat,” or otherwise “linear,” in the sense that they are meant to be read and viewed sequentially. Linear electronic documents are therefore not optimized for use with virtual reality (VR) technologies, which pose an entirely new paradigm for experiencing content in a more engaging and immersive manner. As VR content gains rapid consumer traction and adoption, there is an immediate problem of how the content in traditionally presented linear electronic documents can be transformed into VR content to provide more compelling experiences than simply viewing the electronic documents via traditional mediums (i.e. via reading text and viewing images on a webpage, or in the graphical user interface of a word processing program or PDF reader).